


Necessities

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the Restricted Scribbulous prompt "costume"





	Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She comes out of the bedroom, and I can't see straight. Hermione. In a bunny costume. With ears. And a tail. And not much else. _Oh fuck_.  
  
I groan.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me, Hermione?"  
  
"Why, no, Ron. I'm trying to get laid. Did it work?" _Oh yeah._  
  
But instead of answering, I lunge for her, my mouth hard against hers, her back against the wall.It's only a matter of seconds . . .

Ears - gone, and her hair falls over her bare shoulders.  
  
Bunny costume - history, as I rip it away from her, exposing her wonderfully naked body.  
  
 _All mine_. My mouth ravishes her, from that sweet spot under her ear, to her incredibly hard and delicious nipples, to that curve on her hip that makes her shiver, to the one just inside her left thigh that makes her moan. I linger there. I like making her moan.  
  
"Don't tease, Ron."  
  
So I don't, and she screams my name. _Oh yeah_ , I muse silently, _who's your king, Hermione_?  
  
She pulls me up, grabs my shirt collar, and looks me dead in the eye. I'm so fucking hard I can't stand up straight.  
  
"If you don't fuck me now, Ron, I'll kill you."   
  
So I do, and she's so wet, and I'm so hard, and I push her hard against the wall with each thrust, that damned bunny tail in my peripheral vision. Don't last long, because she's coming again, and fuck, she's too bloody sexy. _There's no mistaking who's my queen_.  
  
It's a few minutes before we can speak again. Of course, Hermione talks first.  
  
"So, Ron. Was I right?"  
  
"Fuck, yes."  
  
"And . . . what you said about costumes not being necessary?"  
  
"Rubbish. Utter rubbish."


End file.
